I Won't Let You Go
by Awesomely Anonymous
Summary: Instead of leaving him with a Dear John, Jenny tells him that she is leaving - but only when she is leaving. He decides to wait for her. This is their story after six years of being apart, and coming face to face with the person you promised your life to. Jibbs! Set throughout the series.
1. Prologue

_November 4_ _th_ _, 1999. Paris._

She awoke to the sound of his breathing and his head on her chest. She ran a hand through his still sweaty hair, taking in how peaceful he looked. She let a smile grace her lips for a quarter of a second, before she remembered what she was about to do.

What she _had_ to do.

"Jethro," she whispered. "Wake up,"

He instead just rolled off her chest and onto his side of the bed, not waking up at all. She sighed and looked at him, deciding that she might as well get ready now before waking him up. Her luggage and bags were already packed almost two days ago – they were hidden behind the make-up table so Jethro wouldn't see them.

Her flight was in three hours, which meant she had two hours to get ready – it took an hour just to get to the airport.

An hour passed, and she was done getting ready. She looked at the sleeping figure on the bed and wondered how she could ever leave him. She got up and walked over to the man, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Before she hesitantly shook him awake, she briefly considered the option of writing a Dear John letter instead – it would be much, _much_ easier to end things like that. But she remembered everything he did for her, and all the things they shared together.

She couldn't.

He deserved more than that – and she knew it.

"Jethro," her tender whisper said softly. "Honey, wake up."

Jethro's eyes fluttered opened to reveal an astonishing blue colour. His face mirrored confusion as he took in his surroundings. His confusion heightened considerably as he saw the bags that were now by the hotel door, the way she was dressed and the way she was looking at him.

He looked at her for an answer.

"I'm leaving," she managed to whisper, holding tears back.

She looked down apologetically, refusing to meet his eyes.

"What?" he asked, now fully awake. He sat up.

"Morrow offered me a position in Cairo. I took it." She explained softly

"How long are you gone for?" he asked, taking her hand and pulling her down onto the bed, caressing her cheek.

"I don't know, it might take years." She closed her eyes, trying to will the tears to go away. She failed though, because a few moments later, a tear slid down her left cheek.

She knew it wasn't fair for her to suddenly spring this on him, but what choice did she have? She wanted to go far in life. She didn't want to stay as Leroy Jethro Gibbs' partner forever.

"I'm so sorry for telling you this at the last minute, Jethro." she said softly, looking down into her lap. "I just really need to tell you that I love you and I treasure you and all the memories we made this past year."

"Can't I convince you to stay?" he asked, holding her hand and looking into her glassy green eyes filled with tears.

She swallowed and closed her eyes, making another tear slide down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

Fifteen minutes had passed. Forty-five minutes more till she had to leave.

"You'll come back, right?" he hugged her tight and kissed her hair.

"Only if you want to wait."

"I'll wait any amount of time you want me to."

At this, she closed her eyes tightly and wound her arms tighter around his neck.

"Jethro – you don't understand – I could be gone for a _decade_ without contact." She whispered miserably.

"I'll wait a whole century if it meant I'd have you," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

He held her hand tightly because they were shaking so much.

She let out a shaky breath. Why did he have to make leaving so hard?

"This – this promotion – once you come back, you'll stay, right?" he asked her, afraid of the answer.

"Yeah," she nodded, and he relaxed noticeably. "Yeah, I'll stay,"

"I'll be waiting for you. Remember that." He said, kissing her passionately. "Always remember that."

"I love you so much, Jethro." She whispered, kissing him.

She had never received an answer before – and she understood that he had demons that prevented him from doing that, and she was fine with that, because from the kisses he gave her, the way he looked at her, and the way they made love – it was obvious that the sentiments were returned. She didn't mind that he had never actually _said_ those words to her before.

"I love you too, Jen." He said for the first time, in between kisses.

She smiled softly and kissed him passionately, never wanting to let go.

She left soon after, and even though they were both heartbroken, she knew he would be waiting for her when she came back. They hadn't broken up, but instead just taken a long break from their relationship. She had left him with hope.

They had no idea that the break was exactly what they needed from their relationship, though neither wanted it.

Until six years later, when she came back as Jennifer Shepard, Director of NCIS.

* * *

 _So... tell me what you think! Like it? Hate it? Should I continue? Please leave a review!_

 _Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_

 _\- Natalia._


	2. Kill Ari

_A/N: This is set six years from the prologue. Enjoy!_

* * *

She was about to see him again.

And even though she was happy – delighted, in fact – she couldn't help but feel a teeny bit nervous to see him.

Okay, maybe she felt a little _more_ than a teeny bit nervous to see him

She did have every right to be nervous, though – she had left this man six years ago, for God's sake. Maybe he had decided she wasn't worth waiting for.

She cleared her head of thoughts other than ones related to the op she was currently running – it did, after all, need her full, undivided attention. She watched a few minutes as a bomb blew up and smiled – another mission completed.

"Good job, everyone." She called.

She got a few smiles and thanks in return, and as everyone shuffled out the dark room, she sat back down, waiting for her reveal.

"… The agency could use some younger blood." Morrow was saying, and Jenny listened closely for the sound of Jethro's voice.

"Well, who'd be replacing you, sir?" asked Gibbs, and Jenny smiled – she had missed that voice so much.

There was a small, awkward pause when Gibbs looked questioningly at Morrow, and he said, alarmed, "Not me!"

Jenny almost let out a laugh at the thought of Gibbs being the Agency Director - the agency would collapse within a day.

"As much as I like you, Jethro, I would not shoot NCIS in the head," laughed Morrow lightly. He turned around and glanced at Jenny. "He's your problem now, Director."

She stood up and turned around, thankful that her legs weren't shaky. She scanned his face; he hadn't changed much in appearance, except for his hair – it had been browner the last time she had seen him. She smiled, genuinely glad to see him, and noted with pleasure the shock on his face.

"Hello, Jethro."

~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~

She was beautiful.

Once he had seen her, a ton of memories of making love to her in various parts of Europe came rushing back. He smiled at her – Jenny really was the only one who could make him smile in spite of everything happening at the moment.

She spoke again, and this time, hearing her voice made his knees go weak.

"Shall we skip the 'you haven't changed a bit bull'?" she said softly.

"Why start lying to each other now, Jen?" he answered.

She smiled a little brighter – she had missed her name falling off his lips.

"Any problems taking orders from me?"

"As Director or as a woman?"

"Either."

"It was six years ago. The past won't be a problem." He said, walking down the steps until he was standing right beside her. "You were a damn good agent. Especially undercover."

He gave her a look that made her knew he wasn't talking about just her skills as an undercover agent. She gave him a half-smile, amusement in her eyes as she blushed inwardly.

"Jethro,"

He had almost kissed her then and there, but they were both aware that they were under the watchful eye of Tom Morrow, so he resisted the urge. He smirked when he thought of something to rile her up.

"Madame Director,"

She inwardly cringed at the nickname and noted to herself to not let anyone call her that again. They stood there and stared at each other for a while, smiling.

"Shall we?" said Gibbs, gesturing for her to go before him and lead the way.

She smiled and tilted her head, nodding her thanks. She walked out of MTAC with him following closely. Once they were out of the room, she turned into full Director mode.

"You have no physical evidence linking Ari to the shootings." She said calmly as they headed for the stairs. "No wonder agencies here and abroad have doubts."

"That bastard already killed one of my people. He's trying to kill more, and I'll tell you something else, no tight sphincter in a suit is getting in my way, and that includes you, Jen." He said, anger suddenly overtaking all the other emotions he felt.

She stopped at the top of the second flight of stairs and addressed him by his title.

"Special Agent Gibbs!" she called. He turned around and she gave him a stare he hadn't seen in six years – the one that he didn't necessarily want to see again. "On the job, it's Director Shepard or Ma'am."

He walked back up until he was in front of her.

"Okay, what about off the job?" he asked, scanning her face.

"Later, Jethro." She whispered. She answered, little louder this time. "There won't be any off the job, Agent Gibbs."

"That's too bad." He leaned in a little. "I've missed you, Jen."

He gave her a stare and looked in her eyes, allowing her to see that he actually meant what he said. She swallowed, trying to maintain control over her body. It was taking all of her willpower not to cry and hug him. Her eyes saddened a little.

"Don't make this difficult, Jethro." She whispered, and she really meant it.

"Fair enough," he nodded, "It won't happen again."

He stepped aside, allowing her to go first.

"Director." He said.

She looked at him for a split second, her eyes saddening again.

"We can continue this conversation in private," she said, leading him down the steps.

"Got to change my clothes," he said, and Jenny raised an eyebrow, knowing where this conversation was going. She was proven right when he said, "We can talk on the way to my house."

"Gibbs!" she protested, not impressed at all.

"Hey, I've got a dead agent and a sniper on the loose. I do _not_ have ten minutes to spare." He said, not turning around to face her. She rolled her eyes at his back.

He walked into the bullpen and delivered instructions to Tony while she waited outside. She kept her eyes on Gibbs, even though she knew Tony was more interested in her than the instructions Gibbs was giving out.

"We'll be back in an hour." Said Gibbs to Tony as he left with Jenny, both recognising his piercing stare at their backs but neither bothering to turn around and tell him off.

They entered the elevator, and he did his signature move.

"I guess some things never do change, do they?" she asked, looking down at the switch. She looked back up at him, taking an unconscious step back when she found his face right in front of hers.

He followed, stepping closer to her so that his lips were right beside her ear.

"I've really, _really_ missed you, Jen." He whispered, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke.

She melted slightly, allowing a small smile to grace her lips before remebering her resolve.

"Not now, Jethro – not here." She said firmly, looking more determined than she actually felt. It was amazing – he hadn't even _touched_ her yet, and she was already so weak in the knees. "Maybe at your house, alright?"

Her tone softened a bit, and he stepped back, wanting to respect her decision.

He flipped the emergency switch back and the elevator jolted back to life. Just as the doors opened, he pressed a kiss in her hair.

"Sorry, Jen." He apologised softly.

She looked up at him, surprised.

"Since when did apologising stop being a sign of weakness?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

He shrugged.

"Not between friends," he said, walking out the elevator towards his car. "Unless… we're something less than friends?"

"Jethro…" she started, and he braced himself for the worst. "Work _has_ to be a hundred percent professional. I have to be _just_ your Director, nothing more than that. But when we're outside NCIS, you mean much, _much_ more to me than just a friend."

He didn't reply, though she did see the corner of his lips turn upward slightly in a small smile.

The car ride was silent all the way to his house, with him occasionally glancing at her just to make sure she was still there, and he wasn't dreaming about her coming back.

Once they reached his house, they got out and he opened the front door. She noticed that he hadn't locked the door, and shook her head, smiling to herself.

 _I guess some things never change,_ she thought.

"Wait down at the basement. I'll be there in a sec." he said, climbing up the stairs to his bedroom.

She made her way down to the basement, making sure to be careful on the steps. She had tripped and fell on one occasion, and she remembered not being able to walk around properly for an entire week. She reached the ground safely and walked over to his workbench, clearing out a mason jar and pouring herself a glass of bourbon. She leant against the table and stared at the half-done boat, wondering if it was the same one as six years ago, before they left for Paris.

"Is this the same boat you were building six years ago?" she asked, crossing one leg over the other.

"Nope." He said, climbing down the stairs.

"What happened to it?"

"Burned her." He said, coming to a stop in front of her.

"Why would you –" she stopped herself a realisation dawned on her. "You named it after an ex-wife." She stated. He gave her a little sigh and turned off the light she was sitting under.

"Let's go." He said, avoiding the topic of conversation and walking behind the boat.

Then, to tease him a little, she smirked and asked, "Which one?"

"You know damn well which one." He snapped, leaning against the boat.

She shrugged, still smirking.

"Why didn't you just change the name?" she asked.

"Because it wouldn't matter. Every time I went out on her, I'd think of Diane." He said.

"You could have sold it." She said, playfully swinging the one leg that was free.

"And watch some other guy sail off on her?" he said, looking at her.

"You didn't care _who_ sailed off on Diane." She said, her smile amused as she looked right back at him. Somehow, he knew she wasn't talking about the boat anymore, and he gave her a look. She smirked. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs. _You_ are a strange man."

"Me?" he scoffed, turning off another light at the boat. He walked until he was beside the stairs. "You were a good agent, Jen."

"Were?" she said, narrowing her eyes at him and standing up, following him.

"Yeah, the Director's job is _pure_ politics." He said.

"I'm good at politics! NCIS needs someone who can shake the money tree on the hill and work with sister agencies." She said defensively.

"Wait, you won't call a boat a 'she', but it's _sister agencies?"_ he said.

"I'm a schizoid libber. Comes from working with chauvinists like you." She said pointedly.

"I can't believe you would give up field work for rubber chicken dinners." He said, shaking his head and moving towards the stairs.

"I don't think they serve that dish at Palena." She said sarcastically.

"Never heard of it." He said, walking up the stairs.

"Why would you, it isn't take out." She said, walking to the foot of the stairs.

"So which of the tight sphincters are taking you out for dinner?" he stopped and turned around. "Please don't tell me it's Fornell."

"CBS Early Show. They want background before I go on TV." She revealed, and he frowned, immediately walking down the stairs to reach her.

"Jen – Jen, you can't do that." He said, his voice filling with panic.

"Excuse me?"

"Ari is a chauvinist. He's taking out women I work with before me." He said forcefully, setting his piercing stare on her.

Jenny sighed, knowing that his mind was made up – and when Leroy Jethro Gibbs' mind is made up, no hell on Earth could change it.

"Jethro, people who should know don't believe that Ari Haswari is the sniper and you haven't provided any evidence to prove them wrong." She tried, giving him a piercing stare of her own.

"You ever doubted me?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"Professionally?" she said, and paused. "Never."

He caught on the insinuation, but filed it away in his head – he would approach her about that later – _after_ Ari Haswari was caught.

"Why are you doubting me now?" he asked her.

"I have to establish a working relationship with these people." She said immediately, the harsh 'you're not making this easy for me' unstated.

"Who are you gonna side with, Jen? Them or me?" he asked, and the intense glare he received the moment those words passed through his lips almost made him retract the statement.

She glared fiercely, a glare that could rival with his – and she gave him an incredulous look, a disbelieving one, as if to say, 'are you really asking me to pick my job or you again?', and then her look changed back to anger – and she swallowed, looking at him – all this happened in a millisecond.

"Give me a tough question," she hissed.

He gave her an apologetic look – he really didn't want to start a fight the first day she was back – they hadn't seen each other for six years, he missed her and he didn't want to ruin her first day as Director. So he didn't reply her, just gestured with his hand to let her go up first. He followed behind closely, placing a hand at her back.

When they were in the car, Jethro started the engine. It was quiet for a moment before he turned to her.

"Jen?"

"Hmm?" she asked, still not having forgiven him for his last remark in the basement.

"You staying?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

She looked up, unable to hide the shock at the sincerity of his question. He sounded extremely vulnerable and she could see fear, hope and a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. Her expression softened considerably, and she gave a weak smile. Her hand moved to cover his on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, I am." She said softly.

The smile was still on his face as they entered the NCIS building ten minutes later.

~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~

Director Jenny Shepard was tired.

After Gibbs had pissed Ziva off, and after said woman insulted her judgement for loving the man (in private, of course), she had to sit through three meetings in MTAC, supervise an operation and handle Gibbs.

Yeap, she was definitely tired.

She headed for the stairs, noticing that Jethro was alone in the bullpen. He was staring into space, absorbed in something she couldn't see.

"Jethro," her voice broke him out of his reverie. "I know it's been a difficult day for both of us."

"That's what my DI used to say. Never believed him."

 _Well, if he's gonna be a bitch, I'm not gonna stop him,_ thought Jenny as she made to walk away. His voice stopped her.

"Jen, you going to dinner with CBS?" he asked.

"I am." She nodded.

"Don't do that interview," he said – the care and panic in his voice was evident - and when she still looked unconvinced, he added, "Please."

She tried to hide her surprise at the last word, which was ultimately the reason she nodded.

"I'll see if I can delay it a few days."

"Good." He nodded.

"Goodnight, Jethro."

"Goodnight."

~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~ NCIS ~ JIBBS~

It was supposed to be a normal, functional day for her. It was supposed to go smoothly, especially since it was her first day as Director, and she was supposed to be at home, peacefully sipping her tea and reviewing the hundreds of case files Morrow had conveniently left her before he went to Homeland Security.

Instead, less than twenty-four hours into her official introduction as the Director of NCIS, she was back out on the street, on a stakeout with her ex-partner and current lover. In her defense, though, when he had called he had been too charming, and the sight of him leaning against his car and looking up at her through her bedroom window had made her smile. Add the fact that he had blown a kiss to her before she hung up, and she was so weak in the knees.

 _She was halfway through her current casefile when her phone rang and she answered it by instinct._

 _"Shepard." she greeted._

 _"Hey, Jen." greeted Jethro's voice from the other end of the phone. "I need a partner for tonight. You up for it?"_

 _She raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was thinking._

 _"Jethro, don't you know any other women?" she asked, slightly excited._

 _"Umm.. none that I can call for backup. Wait. You didn't mean... sorry Jen. If the offer's still up tomorrow I'll take it." he said apologetically. He hadn't meant for it to sound suggestive._

 _She deflated slightly, but when he apologised she couldn't help but feel a smile tugging at the corner of her lips._

 _"Don't you have an entire team, Jethro?" she asked, ignoring his offer._

 _"McGee's on protection with Abby, and DiNozzo's tailing Ziva, and since I lost - "_

 _"DiNozzo's what?" she asked in dibelief._

 _"He's tailing Ziva, Jen." he said into the phone._

 _"And where are you?" she asked._

 _"Outside."_

 _She moved thee casefiles out of her lap and pushed herself off of the bed, making her way to the window. She pulled the curtain aside and saw him leaning against his car, smiling charmingly up at her._

 _"I'll be right down." she said softly to the phone, before hanging up._

 _Before she turned away, he blew her a kiss and her smile grew wider._

Now they were on the road, because Jethro had some suspicion that he needed to prove and she wasn't exactly in the right mood.

"What are the chances Ari is still at this house?" she asked, pulling her long hair into a ponytail.

"Zero. Ducky was a distraction, so your friend _Ziva_ could pass cash and documents to him." he said, snapping slightly.

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Ziva is a control officer doing her job. You'd do the same if the roles were reversed." she said, defending her friend.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"She's using you, Jen."

"And I'm using her! A half dozen Hamas suicide bombers won't be blowing up our boys in Iraq because of Ziva." She continued, her hard gaze trained on him.

"She's Metsada, isn't she?" he pointed out.

"The Mossad codename for that division is Komemiute." she corrected.

"Whatever they name it, they specialise in assassinations."

She scoffed at the hypocrisy and turned to him.

"Excuse me," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Weren't you a Marine sniper?"

"If I have to get through your friend to get to Haswari, I will." he said determinedly, ignoring Jenny's jab.

"Ziva knows that."

"You really do like her." the hidden question behind that statement was answered, though not without raising more questions.

"She's damn good. And I owe her." She kept her eyes trained on the road, not meeting his eyes. "She saved my life in Cairo two years ago."

Without a word, he slid a hand into hers, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. Bringing it up gently, he pressed a tender kiss to the back of her hand before letting it go. She watched intently as he pressed his lips to the back of her hand, feeling the tingles from where his lips made contact with her skin. She smiled sweetly before sighing when he returned her hand, and looked out the window, looking for any sign of anything.

"I can't believe this." she said, sighing again and answering his unasked question. "I've been Director less than twenty-four hours and I'm back on the street."

"It's great, isn't it?" his voice was laced with excitement from the good old days.

"No, Jethro. It really isn't." she said.

"Come on, you love it."

"Truthfully, I'd rather be in bed." she said, smirking when he raised an eyebrow in surprise. " _Sleeping._ "

"Remember that stakeout in Marseilles? August. Stuck in that attic with no air. Photographing everyone who boarded that Lebanese trawler." As he talked, her mind flew back to exactly what he had described - except she hadn't remembered doing much photographing. "That second night, that's the first night we made love."

She blushed at the memory, her fingers itching for something to hold onto.

"How could I forget?" she whispered as an answer, turning her head and looking directly into his blue eyes. They shined especially brighter when they were in the dark.

Their moment was ruined by a rustle that alerted them immediately.

"Hand me the binocs, under the seat." he instructed, and she handed them to him.

"What is it?" she asked, squinting in the dim light.

"It's Ari's SUV." he said, handing the binoculars back to her.

Looking through the binoculars, she had a much clearer view of the car. Watching carefully as the window of the driver's seat rolled down, and catching a glimpse of a rifle, she gasped, "Shooter!"

"Stay down!" he yelled, protectively yanking her body out of view of the shooter. Aiming at the direction of the shots, he fired a few times until everything was silent, and they got out of the car together, guns at the ready.

When they found the shooter, she frowned, examining him more thoroughly.

"I expected Haswari to be older." she said, slightly confused.

"He is." he said, dissatisfied that they had gotten the wrong man.

She holstered her weapon and looked at him.

"Hey," she said soothingly, her small hands rubbing his arm in a comforting way. "If Haswari really is the guy, you'll get him. You always do."

She hugged his arm, kissing his shoulder before pulling away and pulling out her phone to call Ducky. He just gazed at her, taking in what she had said - he wondered how she could still be so supportive even when she didn't exactly agree with him.

He knew that Kate's death had broke down walls, and he was feeling more vulnerable than usual, but Jenny was around - she would make everything feel okay again, she would make the pain disappear, just like she always did.

~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~

 **Two days later, after Kate's funeral.**

"Are you okay?" she asked, stepping up from behind him.

Their jet wasn't due to leave for another two hours, and they had all separated to spend free time while they could. She had obviously tailed him, knowing where his mind would be.

He shrugged, staring at Kate's headstone. He turned away and she followed him.

"How'd you know –"

"I know you." She said simply. She paused slightly, before turning to him again. "You know, I never did ask you how you're handling all this. You've been too absorbed with -"

"Jen," he interrupted gently, sliding an arm around her waist. "I'm just glad you're here, even if Kate isn't."

Her worried gaze turned into a bright smile that brought the sunlight to shame, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. They walked slowly, heading towards their cars. They walked in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"Did you mean what you said the other day, Jen?" he asked. She tilted her head, willing him to explain further. "You staying this time?"

"Better believe it." She said, smiling.

He smiled, a smile bigger than the one he wore in Paris, and her own smile widened as well. He slowly slipped an arm around her waist warily, and when she didn't stop him, he pulled her in closer to his side. She threw her arms around his neck suddenly, catching him by surprise, but he hugged her back tightly.

 _God,_ he had missed her – so, _so_ much. When he saw her in MTAC it took all his willpower not to go up to her and kiss her like there's no tomorrow. She had missed him too, of course. Ever since she left the apartment in Paris, there wasn't a day where she hadn't thought about him. She rest her head on his shoulder, pressing him tighter against her. She breathed in deeply and sighed – she had missed everything about him – his eyes, his kiss, his unique smell of bourbon, coffee and sawdust, the main contributors to the unique cologne called Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was enjoying having her in his arms as well, taking in her smell of vanilla, lavender, and some organic shampoo that she used.

They held each other tightly, never wanting to let go. He eventually pulled away from the hug, but still kept her close to him.

"You're still so beautiful," he whispered softly, tucking her hair behind her ear gently.

He brushed his lips against hers and leant his forehead on hers, kissing her nose gently and making her blush and giggle. He grinned at the cute sight in front of him, then, as if he was suddenly struck by something, he started staring at her, his eyes wide.

"Jethro, what's wrong?" she asked softly, afraid he was changing his mind for some reason. "Jethro?"

"I still love you." He said finally, looking into her green eyes. "I love you so much."

Her green eyes stared at him before smiling widely and brightly, leaning in closer to his lips. He leant down and captured her lips between his, savouring their first kiss in six years. The kiss was passionate, it was loving, and she knew if he ever found out she had even _thought_ it she would never hear the end of it, but she couldn't help but think it was perfect – even _magical._ They smiled into their intimate kiss, only pulling away when they needed air to breathe.

God, they had missed each other like hell.

"I love you too, Jethro."

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed that! I have the next couple of chapters written already, but I'll be posting only once a week because of school. Thanks for all the reviews I got last chapter! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. My next update will be for On The Job, which is Jibbs too, if you want to check that out :)_

 _Have you guys heard that Michael Weatherly is leaving NCIS this season? I found out and my heart broke. I heard that it's because he has his own production company now, and he wants to focus on it. I'll miss Tony, but I'm glad that Michael is doing some of his own work, especially since he's always been so dedicated to NCIS. WHat do you guys think?_

 _Don't forget to leave a review!_

 _Love,_

 _\- Natalia_


	3. Late Night Talks

_Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner, I have a few chapters already, it's just a matter of finding time to type it out and post it. I would really appreciate it if you guys can be patient with me!_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

It had been a week since Kate's funeral.

They were still walking on sunshine, and they'd been happier they'd been in a very, _very_ long time – except for the fact that Kate had died a little over a week ago, of course.

They had been spending most of their time at her house because she was too busy with work to be able to spend time with him on his boat. Truth to be told, he didn't really mind being away from his boat at all. Now that he had her, he could hold her in his arms while she dealt with the paperwork, and that was more than enough for him.

"Hey, you free for dinner tonight?" he asked her when they were in the elevator.

She smiled at him, nodding.

"Okay, I'll see you when you finish work, alright? Then we can go straight from there." He pressed a kiss to her head.

"Can't wait," she replied, kissing his cheek just as the elevator doors opened.

She walked away, adding an extra sway of her hips for him to appreciate. He stared unashamedly at her ass, and she shook her head before bending down to the eye-scanner to allow her into MTAC.

"Damn," he swore, as she smirked at him, fully aware of what effect she still had on him. She gave him a shadow of a wink before she disappeared into MTAC.

~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~

The day was boring.

They hadn't caught any cases since Kate's death, and even the paperwork was almost done, and they had absolutely nothing to do.

It was slowly killing all three of them.

Tony, of course, was disturbing McGee by IM-ing him every five seconds.

 _McGoo!_

A few moments later, he replied.

 _What, Tony?_

 _I'm bored. Entertain me._

McGee narrowed his eyes at the message and sent a scalding glare in Tony's direction.

 _No._

Tony pouted like a child and started to spam McGee's IM. McGee, in turn, started spamming Tony's IM as well.

"DiNozzo! Stop disturbing McGee and find some other way to entertain yourself." Said Gibbs in a bored voice, not looking up from his computer.

"Yes, boss." He said.

McGee rolled his eyes at Tony and smiled triumphantly. Tony rolled his eyes and decided to check on his computer. He grinned when he read the time.

18:59

 _Yes,_ he thought, _come on now, three, two, one –_

18:59

He frowned, and repeated the process.

18:59

Nope.

Little did he know that the reason his boss refused to look up from the computer was because he was doing the exact same thing he was doing, just in a less obvious way.

 _Three, two, one –_ Gibbs looked back at the bottom corner of the computer screen and was thoroughly disappointed when it still said 18:59. While he was wallowing in one-minute self-pity and wondering when the hell would he be able to get out of there, the clock turned 19:00.

"Boss," came DiNozzo's voice immediately, making Gibbs suspect that he had been doing the same thing for the past minute.

"Go."

The two agents didn't need telling twice; they snatched up their bags and practically ran towards the elevator, a relieved smile on their faces. Jethro made sure that they had got on the elevator before taking his coat and rushing upstairs. He entered Cynthia's office in his usual manner.

"Director in?" he asked.

"She'll be in at 1930, Agent Gibbs. She's in a meeting at MTAC now." Replied Cynthia.

He nodded, but went into her office anyway.

~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~

She rolled her eyes, but sighed in relief as she finally exited MTAC. She used to like being in that big, dark, private room, looking over operations and procedures, but now, she was dreading every time she was called to the room. All day SecNav and the other Agency Directors had been pushing her and testing her patience to the limit with questions about whether or not she was competent, and if she felt she would be better in a less ' _responsible'_ position. There was even once when the Director of NSA had bluntly said that a woman couldn't possibly handle a lot of responsibility, especially with an agency that frequently dealt with national security. Despite the fact that SecNav was the one who actually chose her for the job, he didn't come to her defence whatsoever, which was prudent, she supposed, because she had attacked every single man in the room who had questioned her abilities, and spent more time, unsurprisingly, attacking the Director of NSA.

Now, all she wanted was a nice meal and a hot bath before unwinding in her bedroom, hopefully with a certain special someone.

She entered Cynthia's office, and told her to go home.

"I could stay and help if you want?" offered Cynthia, but Jenny shook her head and smiled at the young lady.

"That's alright. I'm gonna call it a night too." She said.

Cynthia nodded and started packing up. Jenny nodded, satisfied that Cynthia was leaving as well. She entered her own office. Instead of walking behind her desk and packing up, she walked straight to the liquor cabinet and poured herself a generous amount of bourbon before slowly starting to pack up, taking occasional sips from the glass she was holding.

She heard the distinct sound of someone locking the door behind her, and she froze. A few moments later, she felt a hand sliding onto her mouth and an arm hugging her waist.

"You should be arrested," a familiar voice whispered, right at her ear. She smiled when she realised who it was

"And what should I be arrested for?" she asked against his hand, her voice coming out slightly muffled.

He allowed for her to turn and face him.

"A beauty like you shouldn't be allowed to walk around looking like this." Jethro smiled, looking into her green eyes.

She let out a small laugh and pulled him into a bear hug before kissing him passionately. Their kiss came to a natural end and she put her head on his shoulder, her weight comforting him somehow.

"Ready for dinner?" he asked her, his lips grazing her hair.

She nodded, starting to pack at a quicker pace. Once she was done, he held out her coat out on his hand and took her bag as she put on her coat. She took her bag from him and they walked out of the office together, a respectable distance apart from each other.

However, when the elevators doors closed in front of them, she came closer to him and hugged his middle, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head gently.

And suddenly, as they were hugging, he was hit with this overwhelming feeling of happiness and content. He hugged her tighter, holding onto the feeling he hadn't felt for far too long. He smiled, because knew now that as long as she was here, with him, he finally had something worth fighting for, and he was going to fight for her forever.

~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~

The car ride was silent, though they did turn on the radio. They held hands the entire way, forcing Jethro to drive with only one hand on the wheel.

It was a fifteen minute drive to the place he wanted to take her to. When they finally reached, Jenny felt that the place was extremely familiar, and was suddenly hit with recognition.

It was the restaurant he had taken her to on their first official date.

"Jethro," she said, smiling up at him. "You remembered."

"Of course," he said, as he helped her out of her car, "How could I forget?"

She looked up at him uncertainly.

"Are you sure, Jethro?" she asked, hugging his arm. "I mean, I'm fine with just take-out and eating in your basement."

"I know," he said simply. "But I just wanted to do something special for our first night out."

The corners of her mouth turned up in a small grin as she allowed him to lead her to the entrance of the restaurant.

Once they got a table, he pulled out a chair for her and she smiled gratefully, muttering her thanks as she sat down, kissing the hand that rested on her shoulder. In response, he leant down and pressed a small kiss to her neck.

After they ordered, Jethro took it upon himself to create small talk.

"So, what took you so long in MTAC?" he enquired, fixing her a look.

Jenny rolled her eyes at the mention of her meeting.

"You have no idea..." she started.

She went off on a rant about bastards and politicians trying to hit on her, and he was content just to listen to her talk, perfectly aware of the men surrounding the table, who were all giving Jenny elevator eyes. He chose to ignore those men, choosing instead to look at the beauty in front of him, because he knew he was the one she was choosing to pay attention to, and not anyone else.

~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~

They spent the next hour and a half flirting, laughing and teasing each other. He asked for the bill and they argued over who was going to pay until he promised that she would pay the next time they had a date. She pouted, but soon got over it.

"Yours or mine?" he asked, once they were in the car.

"Yours." she answered easily.

He nodded and started the engine.

They reached the house and they changed out of their work clothes. She put on his old t-shirt that reached mid-thigh, leaving her panties and deciding not to wear shorts.

"I really shouldn't let you walk around like that," he said, once he saw her.

He put the sander down and approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled him closer, kissing his lips softly.

He pulled her towards the boat, picking up the sander and handing it to her, wrapping his arms around her and guiding her.

"With the grain, Jen." he whispered in her ear.

They sanded quietly until she couldn't handle the silence anymore, wanting the questions that were plaguing her mind since they got back together answered.

She abruptly turned around to face him, and his expression mirrored one of shock before he smiled and leant down to kiss her.

"Jethro, I really need to ask you something." she said, before it turned out to be a make-out session.

His expression immediately turned around, and he looked worried.

"What's wrong, Jen?" he asked, frowning. "You're not regretting this, are you? You're not trying to leave?"

"Jethro..." she raked a hand through her thick hair and looked him in the eyes. "Are you sure that this relationship - us, everything - will work?"

She swallowed when she saw him hesitate, and she sighed.

"I... just... what if we're destined to fail? What if we end up hating each other because of the things we've done? I'd honestly rather be a thousand miles away from you and loving you, rather than be right in front of you and hating you." she reasoned.

The worried expression on her face and the words she was saying was scaring him a little, so he covered her mouth before she could ask anymore questions. He didn't want to think she was still holding onto her decision in Paris - he was proud of her, of everything she was, and everything she had achieved - that she might not have achieved if her decision in Paris was to stay.

"If you mean that you're scared that I'll end up hating you for the decision you made in Paris - stop thinking that. Right now." he removed his hand from her mouth and looked her right in her eyes. "That was six years ago, Jen. I said I would wait for you and that promise means more to me that anything. My feelings for you hasn't changed in six years - it isn't going to chance in sixty more." Her green eyes searched for any sign that he was lying - but when she found none, she pursed her lips and swallowed again, her eyes watering slightly. She looked down, but he gently leaned his face closer to hers and nudged her head up with his nose. His lips skimmed her cheek and he stared down at her again, his hands gliding up her arms to rest on her shoulders.

"Look at me, Jen. We _will_ work. We're too stubborn for this _not_ to work. Why are you doubting this? You know how I feel about you. And if everything you said in the past week meant anything, I know you feel the same way. Why _wouldn't_ this work?"

One hand gripped her shoulder while the other skimmed her face, brushing her hair away as he kissed her gently.

"We _will_ have fights, and we _will_ argue. But what matters is that we'll make up after that. It doesn't matter how long we take to make up, just as long as we _do_." he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Are you convinced now?"

Nodding slightly, she didn't say anything else as she moved forward to hug him. She breathed in his scent and buried her face in his chest.

Everything he said was right - they were too stubborn for their relationship _not_ to work - and even though she knew her reasons for questioning the stability of their relationship, she knew she had no reason to worry. Her doubt had stemmed from her own insecurities, from not trusting him enough to keep his promise - even though he said he would wait, there was always a part of her that thought he would've moved on.

Now, she was back in his arms.

Everything was finally going right.

 _"And even if it take forever, say I'll still be here  
If you see him, if you see her"_

 _\- 'If You See Him, If You See Her' by Reba Mcentire and Brooks & Dunn_

* * *

 _So... I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! More to come (hopefully) within the next month. Hehe, sorry guys!_

 _Please leave a review!_

 _\- Natalia 3_


	4. Secrets: Part 1

_**Author's note: Hey guys! Been a long time since I posted anything, and I'm free for the rest of the year! WOOHOO! I finally finished my N levels a week ago, and I'm so ready to get back into writing. I'm sorry for taking for such a long time, really. I hope there are some people still interested in this story.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

They were two months into their relationship and everything was going perfectly well. Neither of them had had a single doubt in their mind that what they wasn't going to work out. Well, except for the tiny disagreement that had had when she had put Ziva on his team without consulting him first, they hadn't had any huge or explosive fights since then.

They were lying in bed, as usual, arms wrapped around each other with their legs tangles and her nose buried in his chest. They were sleeping soundly – for once, neither of them were plagued with nightmares – but alas, silence never lasted long enough.

The shrill ringing of both their cell phones interrupted their peaceful slumber.

"Gibbs," he answered his phone, as she answered her with a quiet, but annoyed, "Shepard."

They were still half-asleep as they listened to whomever was at the other end of both their lines. Once they finished delivering the information, they both muttered a still groggy 'got it,' into their phoned, and fell back into bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I _hate_ getting up early." She groaned, pushing back the thick mane of red hair covering her eyes.

He chuckled quietly before standing up. She watched, her green eyes becoming steadily alert by the second.

"Got a case?" she asked, as he dressed quietly.

"Yeap." He answered, getting into the bathroom and brushing his teeth. She watched him quietly, studying his every movement as he cleansed his mouth.

He noticed her looking at him, smiled and rinsed the toothpaste out his mouth before walking over to her, bending over her to stroke her forehead and press a warm kiss onto it.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered softly, knowing that the Director wasn't normally called in just because of a case – she was just informed that a team has one. "You can get up later."

"No, it's fine." She shook her head, looking up into his eyes. "I won't be able to fall back asleep anyway."

He nodded, smiling slightly.

"See you at work." He pressed a small kiss to her lips.

She lifted herself just a little off the bed to press one more kiss to his cheek before he had to go. She watched him exit the bedroom and heard the front door open and slam shut.

She looked at the spot where Jethro usually slept next to her sadly, sighed, then got up to get ready for another day.

~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~

The murder of Lance Corporal James McKinney was incredibly brutal and violent. The body was found at the bottom of a rather tall hill, he was completely naked and covered in particularly gruesome bruises all over his body. A chef's knife was found plunged right into his heart. His lip was split, and he looked like he had received a black eye – though it was quite hard to tell, given that his entire face was beaten black and blue.

"Witnesses said that they were just taking a walk when they found the body." Said Ziva, reporting her findings to Gibbs. She indicated a couple sitting by a tree, looking completely traumatised. "Nothing unusual, they just happened to stumble across the body."

Gibbs nodded, then turned to Ducky.

"Time of death, Duck?" he asked gruffly.

"Not even a hello, Jethro?" the Scotsman ever so cheerfully greeted. He noticed the raised eyebrow on the other man's face and understood that he wasn't going to get a hello. "I will get back to you once I actually _touch_ the body, Jethro."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, noting that the older man seemed to be getting way sassier recently.

"However, the cause of death is obvious – a knife to the heart would kill one instantly." He studied the wounds. "The wounds are not consistent in any part of the body – it seems it was not pre-meditated. These marks around here," he gestured to the wounds around the marine's arms, "are distinctly different than the ones on the rest of the body. Notice these marks? While the ones on his torso are well-placed to cause pain and torture, the marks around here are less precise – more random, as if fuelled by extreme rage and a lack of self-control. The bruises on his arms aren't caused by any type of knife that I've ever seen."

Ducky frowned, still examining the marks closely. Gibbs waited patiently for Ducky to tell him something, but it was Jimmy who answered.

"Doctor, those bruises aren't caused by knives," he said, now joining the two of them in examining the angry, red, sort circular shaped bruises. The skin was torn and raw. "I'd say that a human fist caused those bruises. The size and shape of them matches an average adult male's fist. When a person punches with severe force, like these – " he indicated the small, distorted shapes on each bruise. "the markings of the knuckles can be seen. The person would have to use an extremely strong force to cause markings as severe as these, though."

Ducky smiled, looking immensely proud and impressed at the younger man.

"Excellent job, Mr Palmer." Praised Ducky, as Jimmy blinked, unaware that he had actually done anything. He thanked the older man for his praise before going back to examining other wounds.

Gibbs was quite impressed with Palmer, but didn't show it.

"The liver probe says that he died a little over four hours ago." Said Ducky, straightening himself up. "If what Mr Palmer deduced is indeed correct, we should be able to find some skin fragments in the bruises, but I won't know more until I conduct a full autopsy. I have little doubt that what Mr Palmer said is wrong – the killer is either very strong or very persistent."

~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~

"Whad'ya got?" asked Gibbs, entering the bullpen.

"The victim is Lance Corporal James McKinney, 27 years old, married for two years, no kids." Said Ziva, clicking the remote as the marine's ID showed on the screen. "His wife, Marianne McKinney – " she clicked again, and a pretty blonde appeared on the screen. "works for a large fashion magazine. She is the Chief Editor for the magazine called 'Fashion Dreams'."

"A week ago, their neighbours reported a loud noise from the McKinney's house at night." McGee stepped in. "Apparently, they have been fighting frequently, but it abruptly stopped after that particular fight."

"Just interviewed the wife, Gibbs." Tony appeared behind them, right on time. "She took the news quite well, didn't ask for anything, answered all the questions calmly – she said she didn't know who would want to kill James."

"CCTV footage in the park caught McKinney leaving a bar last night, drunk, at 2308 hours, Gibbs." Said Ziva. "Facial recognition tagged all of them as guys from the same unit."

"Go." Gibbs said to Tony and Ziva, and without another word, they left. Gibbs turned to McGee.

"Um… I'll go help Abby?" asked McGee uncertainly.

"Check medical records, bank accounts, phone calls… anything and everything, McGee." Ordered Gibbs.

"Yes Boss."

"Gonna update the Director." Said Gibbs, already walking out of the bullpen.

"I suggest you do not go in there just yet, Agent Gibbs." Advised Cynthia, as he made to barge into her office. "She's in a meeting with Senator Hudson."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her.

"What time does it end?" he asked.

"It just started." She replied, looking pleasantly surprised.

He rolled his eyes. "

"Would you like me to pass a message to her?" she asked politely.

"No, thanks." He said, giving her a look – she normally wasn't very nice to him.

"You actually listened to me this time." She explained, noting his look.

He smiled at the comment and exited the office.

~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~

"I can't think of anyone on the team that would want to hurt McKinney. He was kind and polite to everybody."

Tony and Ziva were talking to McKinney's CO on the base. It seemed like McKinney had been an honourable man with a wonderful heart.

"Yesterday, when you were leaving the bar – did you see or hear anything that might have sounded suspicious?" asked Ziva.

The Commander shook his head.

"McKinney was always good at making his teammates put their differences aside when the time came to work as a team," he said, sighing. "You might want to check again with Petty Officer Don White, though. They were close friends – spent a lot of time together. Maybe he knows something I don't."

"Thank you for your time, Commander." Thanked Tony as the prepared to leave. "And we're sorry for your loss."

They left, an immediately called McGee for information on Petty Officer Don White.

"All right… only one Petty Officer Don White in Maryland, and I'm emailing a picture and profile to you now." He said to them. Tony and Ziva could distinctly hear him typing in his usual way on the keyboard. "And sent."

"Thank you McGoo." Said Tony, as Ziva smirked.

They hung up the phone, and Ziva checked her email for the picture and profile of Don White. When she opened the link and saw the photo, she raised her eyebrows and catcalled.

"He's hot," she said bluntly.

Tony leaned over to look at the picture, scoffing when he saw it.

"I'm better."

Ziva rolled her eyes and scanned the room, doing a double take when she saw a young man in his mid-20s with a chiselled jaw, dark brown hair, hazel eyes and biceps to die for – Don White.

She nudged Tony and jerked her head in the direction of White.

Tony's eyes easily found the gorgeous guy and they proceeded to head over to where he was.

"Petty Officer Don White?" asked Tony.

"That's me, sir." His voice was rough and low.

"NCIS," both agents flashed their badges. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and this is Officer Ziva David. We're here to ask you a few questions about Lance Corporal McKinney."

The marine frowned.

"What happened, sir?"

"He was found dead this morning."

White's eyes widened ad his face turned sombre. He sighed heavily and leant against the nearest thing, his eyes focussed on the two agents in front of him.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure that it was James?" Tony and Ziva nodded. "How?"

"He was stabbed. He died almost instantly." Said Tony.

White's eyes clouded over as he remembered something.

"James' wife – Marianne – it was her." Said White. His eyes darkened and he frowned, and the two agents could see that he was _just_ containing his rage. "I know it was. She knew about James and I – and she wanted us to stop."

White sighed at their suspicious looks.

"It's not what you think… we weren't involved in any illegal activity – except maybe each other." he paused, and let that sink in. "When I first joined the marines, James was the only one who knew that I was – well, that I wasn't straight. A while later, we started to get more intimate with each other, even though he was married."

"And Marianne never knew that James was -?" asked Ziva.

"Oh, no James was bisexual. He told me himself." Don said. "But regardless, no, I don't think Marianne knew – James did say I was the only one he ever told. She must've found out – she _must've_ killed him, there's no one else."

Tony and Ziva exchanged a surprised look at the new information.

NCISJIBBSNCISJIBBS

"I have _nothing,_ Gibbs," said Abby desperately, "There is nothing on the knife - no prints, no leftover residue – just plain plastic and whatever the hell metal the blade is made from – "

She looked at Gibbs.

"I have nothing else to do!" she concluded dramatically.

"Abby!" said Jimmy, appearing suddenly in the lab beside her. "Ducky told me to pass this to you. He found some skin on the bruises."

"I stand corrected," she said to Gibbs, grinning. "Thanks, Jimmy."

Murmuring a small 'no problem, Abs.', Jimmy left the room. Gibbs just stood there, waiting.

"Um, Gibbs – you do know that I actually need time to do all this?"

He rolled her eyes and left the lab.

NCISJIBBSNCISJIBBS

"Why are all the good looking guys gay?" asked Ziva as they got into the elevator.

"Are you calling me gay, Ziva?" asked Tony, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No," said Ziva, smirking and turning towards the elevator doors.

Tony smiled, before realising what she meant. He turned towards her indignantly.

"Hey! Are you calling me ugly?"

Ziva's smirk widened, but she didn't answer him as the elevator doors slid open and they entered the bullpen.

"Found anything?" Asked Gibbs.

"Well, McKinney was bisexual and hiding it from his team. Don White was gay and hiding from his team." Started Ziva.

"And they were both having an affair." Finished Tony.

"Wow… this is so not where I thought this was going." Said McGee, frowning a little. "Though that would explain all the phone calls between them. I've also ran a background check on the wife, Gibbs. She has a criminal record, two failed marriages – all of which she failed to mention to her husband before they got married, and he probably still didn't know when he died."

"Wife killed." Said Tony immediately.

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Or Don White." She suggested.

"Sounds like speculation." Said Jenny, who had been watching the team from the stairs. "On both parts."

"The wife has the motive, the means, opportunity – it would make sense for her to be the killer, except that she isn't strong enough to make those fist marks on the body." McGee said, thinking. "Don White, on the other hand, is definitely strong enough, but lacks the means and the motive. I say we check out the wife, boss."

Four pairs of eyes turned to Gibbs, waiting for him to make the final call.

"Pick her up." He nodded to McGee, Tony and Ziva.

Immediately, the team sprang into practiced action and raced each other to the elevator.

Left alone with Gibbs, Jenny walked slowly towards him, smiling.

"Cynthia told me you were behaving today." She said softly, stopping directly in front of him. They were careful to keep their hands to themselves, still aware that they were in the public now – they had both agreed not to jeopardise anyone by making their relationship known.

He smirked, that lopsided smirk that Jenny loved.

"Do I get something for that?" he asked.

She tilted her head, and stepped closer than would be considered appropriate to him. She leaned into his ear and whispered softly, "You'll get your reward later."

Her voice was soft and airy, that sexy, seductive tone he loved so much – he could feel himself getting turned on. He glared at her for doing this to him at work – and especially because it was done so effortlessly.

She smirked when she felt the slight bulge in his pants, turning quietly and stalking back up to her office with a satisfied smirk. She gave him a discreet wink at the stairs, and her smirk grew bigger as he glared at her more intensely

The team returned almost an hour later with the wife, and brought her to the interrogation room.

As Gibbs stared at the wife from the Observation Room, the first thing he noticed about the wife was that she was a total fashionista. Living up to the company's name, she was dressed beautifully in a white blouse with patterned lace sleeves that flared at her hips, leading to black suit pants and a black blazer over the blouse, completing the ensemble nicely.

Her beady eyes flashed across the room – he could tell that she was smart, and that she knew she was being watched. Her dark red lips pursed lightly and she rolled her eyes, growing tired of waiting. She crossed her legs, her feet encased in black stilettos – much like the ones Jenny wore – and she kept on running her hair through her shiny black hair and letting it trail down her back.

He thought it was strange that she wasn't showing any emotion for being arrested for her husband's murder.

The rest of the team filed into the room and Tony handed Gibbs the case file.

"She's all yours, Gibbs."

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed that! The next two chapters will focus on this case, and I promise it will have an impact on Gibbs and Jenny's relationship, just not in the way that you're probably thinking right now hehe. If you have a little bit of time, please leave a review down and tell me how I did for this chapter, and I'll tell you when you can see more of my stuff!**_

 ** _Happy (almost) Halloween!_**

 ** _\- Natalia_**


End file.
